The reincarnated demon
by wpaskiang99
Summary: I am sorry i dont know what OT is but here is a summary of the story. A young boy is reincarnated as a young demon girl


In the beginning demons were not allowed in cities or families but one day a boy had been asking why are they not allowed because of that he got exiled to a small town on the outskirts of the village because of that boy was me hi there, my name is alexander and I was raised only doing as I was told and I was tired of it so, I went to a forest and was walking through it to a birch tree I sat there for hours thinking to myself, and a pack wolf came out of nowhere and attacked me, I tried to defend myself, but I had nothing to use and I was left there to die after the wolves got what they wanted so, I tried to crawl to a place where someone could find me but no luck, I died shortly after it, I lost so much blood then, I started to here a voice saying to keep going I said it's no use I am worthless here send me to a time where I am worth something he said help me, and I will grant your wish i need you to help some people find how of the light and i will help you so for years i was helping him i met lots of people then my time to be helped came after 15 years i got my wish, i was in the year 2019, helping this male learn what he did wrong the last five years i was helping him then, i took him back to his old home with his family and found out his dad died sometime after he left and male drops to his knees and crys out why did i lose i thought i could start mylife and the i see the same light and a forest start to appear in front and a hand is held out for me to grab and i ask have i completed the request the voice says yes, and i am given a new bodie i look arounf the room and then in a mirror and find iout i am a young girl with a horn and a spot where it looks like there was once a horn but broken off i say i am a demon kin and look for some info on what time period i am in i see a newspaper say the year is 2019 i am still here i guess i did not travel time again i look for someone near by with the blanket still as my only peice of clothes i got and i find a general store about a block down the road tired and exhausted i passed out in front of the store and wake back uot about and hour later in a hospital someone is asking my name i say i don't one or i at least dont remember it where am i she says your in a hospital sweetie i ask what town am i in shes your in Byeranka in Romana do you have in family around here I said no I don't my family died I have no family left at all I am a sole survivor of my family what do I do who do I go to the nurse say she knows someone who can take care of me but I still need a name I ask her if she knows what to call me she says how about Sarah I say I like that name and then for about a week I am there being monitored then she says that I have a horn and I should get I removed I say no it's the only thing that ties me to my family and I was exiled from my own family before they died that's why I have one horn not two the other was cut off then she say well your new family is here to pick you up and take you home I say ok and they come in and start talking by asking my age and what about what I remember I say I am five years old and don't remember to much till I got in to the hospital they say they just need to sign the paperwork to get me out and in to their family then they say that I will be will be having three siblings two older and one around the same age I say yeah then I go to get out of the bad and fall face first they grab me and pick me up to carry to the car and I put me in a car seat to ride in till we got home so we got there and I was so happy to see a proper house and my siblings there is one younger sister and two older brothers my new dad carry's me to my new room and sits me in a chair and says before sending me to school they will be getting me clothes and will be working with me on walking so they turn the chair around to a book and tell me to learn to read it with my new sister he says do you need a drink I say yes pleases and he brings me a cup of water and pats me on the head then my new mom comes in with a cloth tame measure to measure me and to go buy me some clothes from the store so I don't have to be wrapped in a blanket they both leave after the measurements were done then my big brother comes in and picks on me because of my horn he says by the way my name is Oliver your new sister there her name is Samantha and your other brother is Kevin and I am sorry for touching your horn I thought it was fake so I touched it and he grabs it and pulls it and I start to cry and get depressed from the pain I was getting from it then the Kevin walks in and tell him to stop and he finally stops he says I was just having fun Kevin says not like that can't you tell your hurting her I say yeah what he said stop please and I ask for help up to the bed see I am smarter then I look I just don't the special attention from you guys I want to be treated normally then Kevin says your not being treated special that book you read is in a language you can't read I say I can read see that's the language I spoke before I learned the Romania language so we get the clothes I needed and the boys walk out so sam can help me change she sees what she thinks is scars and bruises she keeps calm about it and then she helps me walk to the kitchen and then my mom tells me I might have some family in America and one will coming to visit she said they found it from the blood work they did at the hospital it says you have Native American blood in you and they found a family member over there who is a live over there they said they got in contact with them and they said they would send someone over here to pick you up and take care of you is that ok with you i say buy what about you guys i am gonna mis you guys then they say it will be fine we will message you on galatic text i say ok i think i can proble should go i think if i get to know them just like i did you guys i might just like them then i get told to go to take a bath as i try to get up i still cant it still hurt so i ask sam to help me get up to get in the bath she says sure and walk over to me and we grab each other and start to head to the bath as we get in there she start to undress me and sees the scars and bruses more clearly then when we were in the room and she asks me abou8t it as she goes to touch the scar and i flinch from the pain and i say please dont touch it it hurts still from my dad when he stabbed me with a broken peice of glass and the others are from him hitting me she helps me wash my back and hair and everthing else then she helps me up to dry off and get me dressed in a nice pink and purple dress with yellow sunflowers on it and then we walk out and my mom says how is she holding up then sam lets go as i try to strudy myself up by myself then i start to walk slow to a chair in the kitchen and sam says to my mom that we need to all talk about her she is a lot more hurt than we thought i stand up to turn around and show them my back and the abuse my dead father did to me then I put the dress back on properly so the males in the room would not see my girl body we got up and went to the kitchen table to eat Salisbury steak and mashed potato then my mom told me that she will be buying a plane ticket to America for me tomorrow.


End file.
